


A Child Surprise For a Bard

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri is underage, Dubious Consent, Except they end up really liking it, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, and want to fuck again, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Jaskier and Ciri are hit by a lust spell and have sex but they try to put it all behind them because it's wrong. Except now that they know what it's like, they both want to do it again.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Child Surprise For a Bard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally go for underage at all but this was a prompt that I got and I'm always happy to do prompts. Prompt: A witch puts a sex pollen kinda spell on Jaskier and ciri and they're compelled into fucking which should be the end of it except afterwards they both actually really enjoyed it but are to nervous to say that so act all subtle around each other until they start small stuff which could be brushed off and when Geralt leaves for a hunt, they can't hold back anymore and start fucking regularly

The trio had been camping near a village with a major witch problem. Said witch was wreaking havoc for all the locals and Geralt decided it would be safer for them to set up camp far enough away that hopefully she wouldn’t antagonize Jaskier and Ciri while he dealt with the problem.

After a few complaints about being left behind for their safety, the two finally watched as Geralt set off with Roach in the afternoon, informing them that he wouldn’t be back until late night and for them to stay as hidden as possible so as not to draw any attention their way.

Jaskier and Ciri had bonded over the past year and found it quite easy to fall into habit when setting up for the evening. They’d already collected wood together for the fire that would surely be needed that night and were now settling down for the long wait. Jaskier got out his lute to start fiddling with a few compositions while Ciri watched, occasionally looking away to sharpen her dagger just as Geralt had taught her.

It was peaceful and they both relaxed, finding small talk but mostly enjoying the friendly quietness of each other’s presence.

A rattling of bushes broke their serene evening. They both hopped up, ready for any need of defense. Ciri held her dagger confidently outward, prepared to strike if needed and Jaskier picked out his own from his boot. The pair gravitated toward each other’s backs to have full sight of the area around them.

From a narrow path stepped out a hobbling old lady, hair greying and clothes that looked like they hadn’t been updated in years. Jaskier couldn’t work out if she was a threat from looks alone but he knew better than to put down his weapon.

Once the lady stopped, her demeanor seemed to suddenly change- instead of a fragile old lady, she became more confident, determined and powerful. She straightened up to look at the duo in the middle of camp and her face twisted into an unpleasant smirk.

“I heard a Witcher was in town to find me but all I seem to have found are his two companions.” Despite her clearly searching for Geralt, she seemed to become more pleased with the fact he wasn’t there. “Never mind, I’m sure you two will do lovely. I’m sure the Witcher will still get my message if I send it through you and then maybe you’ll all leave me alone”

Much like a cliché, she laughed wickedly as she commanded the chaos around her. Beginning to speak in Elder and directing her hands purposefully; Jaskier quickly stood in front of Ciri, even as the girl protested, he didn’t have enough time to get to the witch to stop her so his best bet was to limit whatever spell she was doing. Besides, he doubted he could best magic with merely a dagger.

The witch shoved her hands forward, forcing her spell towards the only other two people here and, despite Jaskier’s efforts, it pushed them both into the air and they landed a few feet away on the forest floor. 

In that split moment of trying to orientate themselves, the witch had already gone when Jaskier looked up.

He instinctively rushed over to Ciri to make sure she was okay. There were no obvious signs of any damage and he couldn’t work out what the witch was trying to accomplish. Perhaps she merely wanted to scare them but she must’ve known just throwing them wouldn’t stop Geralt from preventing her to continue playing with the village folks like they were her puppets.

They continued to stay sat on the ground while they caught their breath but Jaskier was sure that his was getting faster and now that he was paying attention, he was sure he was also getting hotter. He put it down to the adrenalin but one look at Ciri and he noticed she seemed to be in the same boat. Her chest rising rapidly with each intake of breath and her cheeks rosy from heat.

He moved back close to her, resting his hand on her thigh in comfort. “Are you okay?”

Ciri shivered at the contact. She didn’t know how to reply. She suddenly felt all flustered like she hadn’t before and with a lack of answers; she looked up from the hand on her to Jaskier’s face.

The air was getting thicker and Jaskier’s lips were quickly becoming dry; he darted his tongue out to wet them and noticed Ciri was watching as he did so.

The heavy moment lingered for what felt like forever until one of Ciri’s hands that she was leaning back on, crunched a twig beneath it. It was like a spell had been broken and they both leapt forward toward each other. Their lips meeting in a heated kiss- one clearly inexperienced and the other taking charge to help.

They felt compelled but couldn’t spare a thought to how this was clearly the witch’s doing.

Jaskier licked her lower lip to ask for entrance and Ciri complied. A forceful play of their tongues as they struggled to get as deep as each of them could. Jaskier’s hand that was still on her thigh grazed upward slowly- she was wearing her fight training clothing which clung to her form perfectly so Jaskier could feel every bit of her leg under it. His hand stopped just before her pelvis and started making small circles.

Ciri had very little experience in this area and found the action to be extremely pleasing even though it was through her clothes. She could feel herself becoming wet between her legs at an alarming rate but it didn’t slow her down. She pushed forward with every bit of confidence she had until the kiss was rough and was happy to hear Jaskier moan in response. She may be new to this but she was going to try her hardest. She needed to do this. She could feel it in her every bone.

Once making out was no longer enough, she reached forward to Jaskier’s breeches to find a bulge already formed and she gently moved her hand across it to get another moan out of the man. Teasing aside, she started to undo his laces and pulled the front of them down as much as she could in the position they were. His cock sprang out happily and Ciri needed a moment just to look at the long and enticing member. She had of course seen a glimpse of it before when Jaskier bathed in lakes but she never took much notice. Now she couldn’t take her eyes away as her mouth watered at the sight.

Jaskier also caught on to what they were moving onto and made quick and practiced work of removing Ciri’s bottom half, throwing them quite far away in his desperate hurry.

He’d never seen such a beautiful sight before, she was smooth and so alluring. He wanted to do so much to her but he didn’t think he would be able to control himself enough to do them all. He wanted to taste her and show her how good sex could be but he also wanted to fuck her as soon as he could. It was the compelling force that won out and he pushed Ciri gently backwards so she was lying on her back, legs slightly bent and spread- the perfect angle to see her in all her glory. He had to bite his lip to quieten the loud moan that ripped out of him.

Ciri was shaking with anticipation beneath him. She felt so excited; she just wanted to be fucked for the first time already.

Jaskier placed small kisses on her hips where her top had ridden up and each one he could feel a shiver from the girl. He made his way to her neck, where he sucked happily but not long enough to leave marks. Even in his muddled mind, he knew not to leave evidence.

He lined his cock up to her entrance while returning kisses once more to her lips. The heat coming from her wet hole was inviting and he took the leap to push in.

Ciri gasped under him. It was both everything she expected and yet she wasn’t prepared for it at all. Her hands clawed at his back as he moved deeper into her and her head fell backward as she cried out an orgasmic groan.

Once Jaskier was sure she was okay, he started moving. He wanted to keep slow at first to make sure he didn’t hurt her but with both shouted encouragements from her to keep going faster and harder, and the nagging in the back of his head to chase that orgasm, he found he sped up quickly.

Ciri was consumed by pleasure. She could feel her mind screaming at her to want more, to push down on Jaskier as he pushed back to get as much force as possible and she couldn’t deny these thoughts even if she tried. She knew she was tight and Jaskier was surely able to feel that too but it didn’t stop the hard slaps from his balls hitting her each time he thrusted hard into her.

It didn’t take long before they both were screaming out in satisfaction as Ciri clenched around Jaskier as she felt her first orgasm erupted and the added pressure from her movement sent Jaskier in joining her; his seed spreading in her and comfortably filling her up.

A few more jerks and Jaskier finally pulled out- eliciting another moan out of them both.

They lay next to each other for a while, their minds slowly coming back to themselves and reality hitting hard.

Jaskier was struggling with the fact that he just fucked his best friend’s almost daughter and definitely took her virginity. Even more so, he was struggling with the idea that he might’ve actually found that one of the best times he’s ever had. Ciri was so tight and enthusiastic but he hoped it was just the spell still wearing off and if not; he would banish the thoughts to the back of his mind and never think of them again.

Ciri was in a similar state. She imagined she would be shocked and possibly disgusted at that being her first time but it only serviced to shine Jaskier in a new light. She knew about sex obviously, but she didn’t actually expect it to be so good and it helped that Jaskier clearly knew what he was doing. But she too had decided that she would never follow such thoughts again.

The silence was deafening but encouraged them both to get cleaned up and get dressed before Geralt got back. They couldn’t look at each other and blushes were permanently on their cheeks.

As it became darker, they once more heard someone in the bushes far off and instantly prepared themselves with another encounter with the witch but a few shouts from the person indicated that it was Geralt calling for them both.

Jaskier tensed up, Geralt didn’t know what happened and if he thinks Jaskier forced himself on Ciri, he was surely a dead man. He tried to appear as casual as possible but his heart was racing. He finally chanced a look over at Ciri and saw she looked nervous but was holding her ground.

When Geralt broke through with Roach, he hastily jumped off with a look of panic on his face. “Ciri. Jaskier. Thank the gods you’re okay, the witch said she did something to you both and I hurried back as soon as I dealt with her” His nose twitched and a frown formed on his brow. “What happened?” He started to eye Jaskier warily and the bard was terrified.

Luckily Ciri jumped in before Jaskier could mess it up “The witch did find us and she shot a spell at us but neither of us can remember what happened after that. We’re both okay though as you can see”

Jaskier and Ciri shared a brief look. She had lied to Geralt to protect them both. A spark of hope flared up in Jaskier, maybe she enjoyed it and didn’t want to say, but he quickly squished it down as a fool’s thought.

Geralt seemed to be satisfied with the answer though but Jaskier knew he must be able to smell what happened. Luckily his friend was a kind soul and if he thought neither knew what happened, he probably didn’t want to say to save them both the shame and horror.

Unfortunately, they both did know what happened and even in shame, enjoyment was present.

The trio spent the next few weeks putting the day behind them. Geralt would occasionally still look between them when he thought they didn’t know and Jaskier and Ciri too would share knowing looks. Although, when between the two of them, it reddened their cheeks and they were far shyer.

Jaskier tried to hold off for a while on thinking about that day but his mind always travelled back to the feeling of having Ciri on his cock and he broke after a week- walking off to shamefully masturbate at the memories and returning to avoid Ciri’s calculating eyes when she watched him return.

Geralt would go off to hunt for their food. Confident in leaving them alone together now that the witch was dealt with and no monsters were around. It would leave Jaskier and Ciri in an uncomfortable position, they both secretly holding onto the fact they wanted to do it again but not daring to bring it up. However, in those moments, they would sit closer to one another and act as natural as they had been over the few weeks. Jaskier would even offer to braid her hair like he used to and afterwards he would spend the night quietly jerking off in his bedroll unknowing that Ciri was wet in hers- trying to recreate the feeling of Jaskier in her.

It was Ciri that first became more daring. When Geralt left next time, she sat herself next to the bard in front of the fire and acted as if she merely wanted the heat, snuggling as closely as she could. She could feel Jaskier tense and she thought she might back away but then Jaskier rested his arm around her shoulders and smiled tightly down at her.

She was delighted to see that he wasn’t completely put off with her getting close to him so she wanted to keep trying to get as many small touches from him as she could get away with. Just a small fraction of what she wanted again.

It continued on with these trivial things for a few more days, she would ask if he could wash her hair properly or if he would do up the back of her vest for her, or sometimes she would lay her head on his legs as he played his lute and he’d occasionally stroke her hair in-between.

Jaskier caught on quickly but he still didn’t want to push what he was sure was just his wishful thinking so he only did a few things in return; a pat on her thigh where he allowed his fingers to graze her slightly when he lifted it away, a lingering hand on her cheek when he checked her over for injuries or a brush of his lips to her ear when he whispered to her about nothing important.

Ciri was sure Jaskier must’ve enjoyed it as much as she did so she took the next big step. She had on multiple occasions asked him to wash her hair but she had always done it with a bucket to lean her head in and his soft hands massaging the oils in but this time, Geralt was searching for a deer so would be longer and there was a lake only a short distance from their camp so she stripped and got in, waiting a moment before she called Jaskier over to wash her hair.

He stepped into her line of sight and halted when he noticed where she was and what she was wearing- or a lack of. He was used to washing her hair for her but she was never naked for it. He felt his dick twitch at the sight and he cursed whatever gods there may be.

Ciri played innocent enough and just smiled in his direction before turning away, presenting her hair to him.

Jaskier took as few timid steps forward to the rocks nearby where he could sit to reach her in the water. He was breathing hard and concentrating on not getting erect from this. He wouldn’t be able to explain it away even if he was sure Ciri was purposely doing this now.

When his fingers touched her hair, Ciri let out a contented sigh which went straight to Jaskier’s traitorous cock. No matter how strongly he tried, he couldn’t stop his cock from becoming half-hard. He forced himself to hum to hide the moans that wanted to leave his throat as he massaged the girl’s head.

A glance down to her front and he could see her nipples had hardened too which only edged him on more. He trailed his hands down the hair where it fell over her breasts and he found himself following it all the way there. A gasp came from Ciri but she didn’t tell him to stop so he teased the area before going back up.

She turned her head half towards him and was at the perfect line of sight to see his bulging trousers. It would seem they both had the confirmation they needed and yet neither were quite brave enough yet to take the next step again.

“All done” Jaskier finished off her hair and went to get up when a hand on his leg stopped him. He looked down to Ciri who had lustful eyes and he wanted to capture those rosy lips on his again. Before putting too much thought into it, they both leaned forward for a short kiss before backing away.

Jaskier got up and started to walk away but stopped before he disappeared behind the tree line to smile at Ciri and retrieve a warm one back.

The next time Geralt announced he was going alone on a hunt and wouldn’t be back until the next morning; Jaskier and Ciri were high on anticipation. Their shared kiss was lingering in their thoughts and when they were alone, they would finally be able to confront their attraction.

They watched as Geralt and his horse left them alone again and didn’t move for what must’ve been over 10 minutes to make sure the Witcher was far enough away.

Ciri rushed over to Jaskier and jumped upon his lap. The sudden movement shocked the bard and he hardly had time to catch her in his seat.

They stared at each other, looking to make sure there was no hesitation in the other before they latched onto their lips. This time they weren’t gentle or quiet. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Ciri’s back and she wrapped hers around his neck while they made out aggressively. Rubbing against each other in a feverish manner and finding that pleasure they had been craving since their first forced but enjoyed realisation.

Jaskier broke off to speak “Fuck Ciri, I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you.”

Ciri smiled wide, elated at the confession from the bard. “Me too, Jaskier. I’ve not been able to concentrate on training or anything because of you”

The bard returned the smile before planting another kiss on her lips before looking up in slight concern. “Are you definitely sure this is what you want? I know you act older than you are but you are still so young and that was just your first time, I need to make sure you’re sure”

“Yes. Fuck yes, Jaskier. I know what I want and it’s you” Jaskier huffed a laugh at her potty mouth that she must’ve learnt from Geralt and him and enthusiastically returned to kissing her.

They made out until their lips were bruised and their tongues were aching.

“Take your clothes off, Ciri”

The girl hurriedly did as she was told and enjoyed the view of Jaskier doing the same. Both chucking their belongings into a hazardous pile to the side and taking in every inch of each other. Ciri was wet and Jaskier could see a slight shine at the top of her legs from it but he was in an equal state, his cock had raised just from watching the girl strip, precome leaking already.

“Come here” Jaskier purred and lightly pulled her hand to bring her back onto his lap.

They began to rub against each other rhythmically. Jaskier’s cock already loving the friction and the feel of her wetness spreading all over him and it seemed to only grow the more they moved. Ciri too loved each time she felt a bump rub over her clit. They moaned almost in sync and Ciri was close to orgasming just from the humping alone.

A few more slides against each other and she felt her first orgasm hit. Jaskier was in awe as she marked him and loved as her face fell backwards, mouth open in an ‘O’. He could imagine all the wonderful stuff he could get her to do with that mouth in the future.

“Such a good fucking girl. Look at you, wrecked from just rubbing against me” Jaskier moaned noisily as more precome dribbled out.

His hand brushed her hair back and stroked her cheek to guide her through an aftermath of the orgasm. Although it was just her first that night, she was so inexperienced and would’ve been intense for her.

She opened her eyes once more to smile at Jaskier and he returned the gesture. His eyes travelled downward to her newly formed breasts and his mouth watered at them. The hand he was stroking her cheek with travelled downward to her boob to cup one and squeeze it slightly. A few more and then his fingers began to tease the nub. Ciri was clearly very sensitive there and her rubbing became more frantic. Jaskier knew he could get her to orgasm again from just that but she was still new to this and he didn’t want to overstimulate her too much that night.

“Gods you’re beautiful. Are you ready to take my cock?” Ciri nodded quickly and lifted her legs up higher to position herself over the erect member. Jaskier used his hand to guide her hips down slowly onto him. She was just as tight as he remembered and he groaned at the feeling. Slick and hot, just as he liked it.

Hand still on her hip; he aided her down onto him fully. She took a while longer than he was used to from other people but it made it so much more arousing. When she was finally sitting down fully on him, they took a moment to adjust to the feeling of each other.

Ciri thought Jaskier felt so big. She could feel every twitch inside her and even without him coming yet, she felt so full.

He guided Ciri to start bouncing up and down on his cock, always getting close to the tip before pushing back in. They soon found a rhythm and Ciri didn’t take long to orgasm again from just the movement which Jaskier would’ve soon followed if it wasn’t for his years of years of practice.

He brought his head to her neck and started sucking and licking the area as he thrusted harder into her. His tongue left a wet trail down towards her nipple where he started to make small circles with it.

Ciri’s hand gravitated to Jaskier’s hair and held tightly, pushing his head closer to her small chest and she loved every little pattern his magical mouth made on her breasts. He started to suck lightly at the nub and she pressed harder down on him, pushing him as deep as he would go and making his hands fly up to her hips tightly to hold on at the sensation.

“You’re so tight, Ciri. Fuck, I love it” Jaskier voice rang with praise and they both felt overcome with joy.

With a few more thrusts, Jaskier was coming inside Ciri and was followed rapidly by the girl whose thighs tensed and her hands in Jaskier’s hair tugged in a pleasing manner.

The seed inside her was the satisfaction she craved. To know that even though she was inexperienced, she still managed to make Jaskier cum was a pleasant thought and Jaskier was delighted that she did so well just for him.

Ciri eventually climbed off Jaskier and was happy to feel when his spend started dripping down her leg. Like a sign of her being his and him being hers.

They made their way over to the lake to wash off and spend a few moments just casually exploring each other some more without needing to go any further in that moment.

“You know, next time, I think you’ll quite enjoy being eaten out if you’ll let me”

Ciri shivered at the idea and very much looked forward to when Geralt next went on a hunt. However, she knew in the moments between, they would still share secret moments; a small graze of a hand or a hidden kiss. Maybe she could pretend she was cold at night and use it as an excuse to share a bedroll with Jaskier. It would look innocent enough but when Geralt was asleep, they could rub against each other with no worries.

She just knew that she can’t wait for the many moments they’d share together from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
